Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate generally to composite products. More particularly, exemplary embodiment of the present invention are directed to methods of manufacturing a lattice structure made from composite materials such as cellulosic-filled and/or inorganic-filled plastic composite materials. The composite lattice may be used as gates, fences, porch and deck skirts, and other similar structures. For example, an exemplary composite lattice of the present invention may be used as a privacy barrier or as an ornamental skirting or façade such as the skirting around the bottom of an elevated deck or porch built off the back of a home.
Generally, lattice structures such as deck skirts are made from wood. The use of wood products in outdoor applications can cause a multitude of problems. First, the wood needs to be pre-treated for protection against weather, thus increasing the cost of the lumber used to construct the lattice. Although the wood lattice is pretreated, extended exposure to the weather causes the wood to warp, crack, splinter, and generally deteriorate in condition. To aid in slowing the effects of this exposure, the wood requires yearly maintenance. Typically, this comprises pressure washing or sanding the wood and then re-painting or staining it. Since this is quite a time-consuming process, many fail to perform this necessary annual maintenance, thus increasing the deterioration of the lattice structure.
Some have tried to overcome the problems of using wood by making lattice structures from plastic materials such as vinyl. However, the prior art has failed to address methods of producing lattice structures using more recently developed wood composites.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,284 by Cantley is a utility patent that teaches the manufacture of a one-piece molded plastic lattice that simulates a lattice of separate superposed members. The lattice is manufactured with injection molding, but neither discloses the use of a wood composite materials nor methods of manufacturing a lattice using wood composites.
An exemplary embodiment of the present invention may satisfy some or all of these needs. One exemplary embodiment of the present invention is a method of manufacturing a lattice structure comprised of a composite material. In particular, the lattice structure may be made from cellulosic-filled or inorganic-filled plastic composites. As compared to natural woods, a cellulosic composite may offer superior resistance to wear and tear and to degradation caused by adverse weathering effects, and may also reduce overall maintenance costs. For instance, a cellulosic composite may have an enhanced resistance to moisture. In fact, it is well known that the retention of moisture is a primary cause of the warping, splintering, and discoloration of natural woods as described above. Moreover, a cellulosic composite may be sawed, sanded, shaped, turned, fastened, and finished in a similar manner as natural woods.
In an exemplary embodiment, a component of a lattice may be of any desired type, shape, and dimension. Manufacturing processes, for example, include but are not limited to, injection molding, compression molding, extrusion, and structural molding. Secondary operations, such as stamping or brushing may be optionally employed to impart the desired appearance on the lattice. Inclusion of mechanical attachment means may also be embodied to facilitate assembly of the lattice if the structure is optionally fabricated as a piece-part construction.
Other types of articles that may benefit from exemplary embodiments of the present invention include other types of various lattice structures including, but not limited to, ornamental gardening trellises, overhead outdoor patio or deck coverings, window lattices, privacy fences, garden fences, and other suitable indoor and outdoor items.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other features and advantages will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and exemplary embodiments.